fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hydra
Hydra (ヒドラ Hidora) aka The Lernean Hydra is a member of The Dodekathlon. She represents the nine-headed Hydra that Hercules had to fight. She is now under arrest. Appearance Hydra's appearance is that of a young woman with long black hair that reaches her shoulder blades and purple eyes. She wears a white shirt under a grey hoodie, jeans and white shoes. Her guild mark is on her upper back. Personality She is quiet and conniving, her battle plans usually being to lure the opponent into a false sense of security then strike quickly. She is very cunning and enjoys nothing more than to trick and fool people, usually into a life threatening situation. She is very loyal to Cerberus, who found her and recruited her into The Dodekathlon, and is willing to do anything for him. History Hydra was the second member recruited into The Dodekathlon by Cerberus. He, and Lion found her alone, starving and exiled by a lake because she couldn't control her magic and was killing everyone who came near her. The only reason Cerberus and Lion could aproach her was because of Lion's magic, Wave, which nullified her poison. Since then she has stuck close to Lion to keep her from killing before she wants to and has happily obeyed every order Cerberus has given her. She is responsible for completely wiping out entire cities with just her presence, as she still cannot properly control her poison, and has easily escaped capture. Synopsis The Omega Arrives *'Chapter 1: The Twelve Arrive' *'Chapter 4: At Home in the Destruction' Head North, to Omega *'Chapter 2: Destroyers of Life, Seekers of Chaos' Life's Alphas and Omegas *'Chapter 2: The Begining of the End' *'Chapter 4: In the Labyrinth - The Next Labor Appears' Omega *'Chapter 2: The First Room - A Poisoned Desert Oasis' History of the Twelve *'Nameless Child of Nemea' *'Lerna's Poison' Magic and Abilities Poison Magic: Hydra's signature magic, she releases extremely virulent poison that quickly, and usually painfully, kills whoever inhales it or even gets some through a wound. *'Nain·Sōtō Doku Hebi' (ナイン·双頭毒ヘビ Nine-Headed Poison Snake): a large, nine-headed serpent is made from the poison to attack the opponent. This spell is usually coupled with Doku no Mizūmi. *'Doku no Mizūmi' (毒の湖 Poison Lake): Hydra creates a massive pool of poison around herself and the opponent. While her poison has no effect on her, the opponent can succumb to it from the vapors or any wounds that get the liquid in them. *'Chimei-Tekina Buresu' (致命的なブレス Deadly Breath): Hydra exhales her virulent poison into the air. *'Dokumu' (毒霧 Poisoned Fog): if Hydra uses Chimei-Tekina Buresu enough times then her poison forms into a fog on the battlefield. S-Class Level Magic Water Magic: Hydra's second magic, she is capable of infusing her water with her poison, making it even more dangerous, and attacks the enemy. Usually her Water Magic is already infused with her poison whether she wanted it or not. *'Bog' (泥沼''Doronuma''): Hydra soaks the ground, causing it to become so saturated that movement becomes extremely difficult *'Geyser' (間欠泉''Kanketsusen''): Using ground water, or after using Bog, Hydra forces water to shoot up under her opponent throwing them into the air *'Torrential Whip' (豪雨むち''Gōu Muchi''): Using her magic Hydra creates a whip made of water to strike her opponents with, similar to Water Slicer *'Nine-Heads Strike' (9頭のストライキ''Kyu-Tō no Sutoraiki''): Hydra creates nine Torrential Whips at once to attack her opponent. Trivia Category:Dark Mage Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:The Dodekathlon Category:The Omega Arrives Category:The Omega Stories Category:Villains